Media assets often have ratings of quality gathered from multiple users that can assist other users in deciding whether to watch media assets. However, assisting visually impaired users in deciding whether to watch media assets can be difficult. Conventional ratings often focus on the entertainment value of media assets, but not on the accessibility of media assets for visually impaired users.
Additionally, because visually impaired users represent a subset of a larger population of users, it may be difficult to collect meaningful ratings about accessibility of media assets for visually impaired users.